Rory's Imaginary Friend
by Jade Nox
Summary: Amy isn't the only little kid in Leadworth that had an alien as an Imaginary friend. First Doctor Who fanfic please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who it's just and Awesome show

So this is a revised version of a story that I posted last night that was a completely crack fic because for some reason I couldn't sleep to save my life this is the much better version of that story.

Also this is my first Doctor Who fanfic so please do leave a comment and tell me what you think and also I apologize for the bad grammar and any miss spelling I didn't catch.

* * *

><p>Rory hated walking home at night from the store; I mean really who would let an eight year old run to the store at nine at night to get milk and eggs? Well apparently his mother did. He gulped as he looked outside the store and frowned 'I hate night time' he thought then he looked around and started to mumble,<p>

"Din, if you're out there please protect me" he did everything his Gran told him he shut his eyes tight and pictured a valiant Angel with a blazing sword and might power ready to protect him. The quiet hiss of the sliding doors brought him from his wish and looked outside through the open door. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the brisk autumn night. He tried to walk as quickly as possible without dropping the bag of stuff he was carrying and every time a sheet lamp would come up he'd stop directly under it and look around to make sure that there really was nothing in the shadows. At this point he was seeing things moving out of the corner of his eye, he flinched a little when he saw something move as quickly as lightning from one side of the ally to the next he couldn't stop the gasp that came out and he took off running. Unfortunately for him that was a bad mistake, whatever had been hunting him took off after him; Rory looked behind him as he ran and fear coiled in his stomach behind him was a grotesque beast that looked like it was just a black gooey liquid barely clinging to a skeleton of a four legged animal. He let out a small scream as the beast leapt for him and Rory trip not paying attention to what was in front of him he closed his eyes and covered his face expect to be the monster dinner, but the best never landed. He waited a few minutes nothing happened that's when he chanced a look behind him what he saw made it jaw drop.

There fighting the beast was the Angel that his Gran had been describing to him since he was small. Its powder blue hair tied back. It was curly and it was glowing brilliant in the night, only its bangs seemed to be in its face but not to the point that it obscured its view of the monster that it was now facing. The armor it wore was pure white and held an ethereal glow that was mesmerizing to Rory but the most impressive things about this creature was its snow white wings that were outstretched and flapping with power as it swiped at the beast with its sword. The sword itself was brilliant it was a mix of gold and white silver that was incased in incandescent flames, 'beautiful' Rory thought as he watch Din thrust the blade of the sword into the chest of the slime creature. With a bone curdling cry the creature writhed for a few seconds then dissolved into the street, Rory looked up at Din and saw that the angel was no looking at him, its sword in its sheath and Din was smiling at him.

"Are you okay, little Rory?" it asked and the only thing Rory could stammer out was,

"Y-yeah" Din chuckled a little and moved so that it was helping Rory stand on his feet, "are you a girl?" he asked blinking a couple of times thinking that maybe this was all a dream. Din watched him for a minute its smile always remain soft and gentle but you could see that it was thinking about how to answer,

"Do you wish that I was one?" it asked and Rory's eyes widened.

"You can be both?" he asked and Din smiled brightly before nodding,

"I am whatever you need or want me to be, Little Rory" Rory smiled excitedly,

"Yeah" he said and Din nodded she held out her hand Rory was surprised to see that her hand now looked more effeminate. He took it and looked up noticing that ever thing about Din was defiantly more girlish then the combination of male and female.

"Time to get you home now, Little Rory" Din said before walking the boy home and before Rory walked up to his door Din bent down so that she was eye level with him. "Rory you are the only one who can see me, who can call me. If you ever need me just call my name do you understand?" she asked and Rory nodded Din smiled a little before closing her hands and opening them wide in them formed a shop bag that held eggs and milk she smiled and handed them to Rory. "To replace the ones that broke" Rory smiled and took the bag before turning and running inside the last thing he heard Din say to him was, "Remember call out my name if you ever need me."

* * *

><p>Din sighed as she floated about the TARDAS, it was odd really when she'd followed Rory she'd expected the craft to reject her and deny her access to her master but the being had opened its doors and allowed her in to even feed off some of the energy that it gave off. It wasn't like the energy of a living, like Rory or his wife, but it was enough to keep her from returning to her energon state. She watched the ceiling her mind often wondering to what she was going to do if what she'd done all those years ago had been the right thing. Had allowing Rory to think that she'd been an imaginary friend been a good decision? She sighed heavily before closing he eyes and just letting herself faze through the walls she stopped when her head gently hit the wall; she opened her eyes and looked around surprised to see that she'd floated into the control room. She very rarely came here being in her made her a little nervous, the time lord was too perceptive for his own good and more time then not she felt like he could see her but choose not to acknowledge her. She looked around and was a little more than, thankful that he wasn't around, she landed gently on the glass flooring and smiled at the console,<p>

"You're an odd machine…why would you allow me in?" she asked walking around the TARDAS' console smiling all the while, "but you are a very beautiful machine that much is true."

She said circling it one more time before the doors opened and in walked the three occupants of the ship she pushed herself off and into the air she didn't want them walking through her. People always thought it was horrible walking through a ghost but what they didn't know that it was worse for a ghost it was actually kind of painful. The first one she saw was Rory and it always made her smile to see him and how he'd grown as both a man and as a warrior. 'This is your blood, Urian, this man is so much like you; oh you would be so proud of your blood.' She thought crossing her legs and arms her arms her smile faded as she noticed that the Doctor was looking at her, but that wasn't possible her it just wasn't possible,

"Rory Amy was telling me that you had an imaginary friend as well" The Doctor asked Din's lack position stiffened and she glared at the doctor okay her suspicions were becoming real and she hated that. "Tell me about this friend, like what did they look like?" he said Rory smiled as the fond childhood memories washed over him then he frowned and Din looked smug oh he was a good and listening to her.

"Why do you want to know, Doctor?" he question and the Doctor shrugged,

"Well I was curious is all" Rory raised an eyebrow and shrugged,

"I can't remember much of it," the Doctor raised an eyebrow, "it didn't have a gender unless I give it one." He quickly explained and the doctor nodded.

"Is it possible it could turn female?" he said turning around smiling a little and Rory laughed and shrugged,

"I don't know I know I made it a girl for a while, then into a boy, and turned it back into a girl" Amy yawned loudly the rush of their latest adventure starting to wear off. Rory looked to his left at his wife and smiled before turning to the Doctor, "I'm taking Amy to bed now, we'll see you in the morning" and with that he escorted his wife to their bed room.

Din glared at the Doctor as she landed she crossed her arms but he didn't stop oh no he continued moving around the console,

"So it's obvious that you can see….but how?" she asked her voice more of a faint whisper but still loud enough to hear and this actually got the Doctor to stop moving he turned to look at her.

"I've been able to see you since the moment you stepped onto this TARDAS with Rory" he said as if it was everyday knowledge and that was really starting to get on Din's nervous, she liked this guy most days but right now she wanted throttle him.

"That is in possible, my species are the master at hiding no one, and I mean absolutely no one, can see us unless we want them to see us" she growled and then the Doctor grinned brilliantly, even a bit of cockiness crept into that smile, and said.

"Then obviously you want me to see you." Din pinched the bridge of her nose she was getting a headache; at least she thought she was, she'd never had one before she searched both her mind and body and then cursed her subconscious. It was working against her again, she was lonely it was the same reason that she'd allowed Rory to see her on the night that she'd saved him, that and he looked so much like Urian that she just had to talk to him even if it was only his blood and not the man himself.

"Why are you following Rory around, you're not trying to eat him are you?" the Doctor said his face deadly serious if this Hiloian was going to even think about feeding of Rory then it had another thing coming. Din's head snapped up and she looked offend,

"What, feed off Little Rory? You're madder than I thought you were, Lord of Time." She snorted before levitating again; she found that in the last two thousand years when she was levitating she was a little calmer less likely to rip the two hearts out of the Doctor's chest. "I am his protect, and by the way I do not appreciate you trying to hint to him that I am an actual being." She said becoming more and more cross by the minute the Doctor was watching the now levitating woman he was ever so curious about this one,

"You're a Hiloian…and yet you've got all of your emotions" he said watching her as she repeatedly pinched the bridge of her nose. She chuckled a little and shook her head before letting her hand drop the pressure wasn't working,

"I don't have the emotions that were stripped from me, Doctor, I am very good at mimicking the reactions of a human. Protecting a single blood line for over two thousand years will do that too you." she said mumbling the last bit but still the Doctor heard her

"Why does he think you're only an imaginary friend?" he asked Din sighed heavily this would be the last question she was going to answer her prying, and when people tried to pry into her life they usually ended up making a date with their deaths.

"You should understand better than anyone, Doctor, when you have enemies that would stop at nothing to kill you….it's best to those closest to you go to their memories of you to become nothing more than a dream" she said fading from sight even to the Doctor she'd have to be more careful around him now because knowing the moronic fool he'd really try to expose her to Rory and to do that…well that would be bad as Rory was the only thing that was keeping her committing the worst possible Crime anyone could ever commit, and the Doctor should know that above all others.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it please remember to Review it helps me improve and lets me know what I really need to improve upon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who just a really awesome show filled with completely awesomeness.

I give you all the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and please do give me feedback I do love to see comments as they keep me going and help me improve.

Also thanks to the anonymous people who posted a reviews on the last chapter that was really cool. Thanks for the encouragement it really means a lot to me. Also it was brought to my attention that I've been misspelling TARDIS haha, my bad and I'm sorry for that. I should have paid more attention as well…it does stand for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, sometimes I hate not paying attention to detail.

Also thanks to Pigenista and animemonkey13; these reviews mean a lot to me and I'm really glad that you all are enjoying it so far.

Anyways I hope you all enjoy this one as well!

* * *

><p>The halls of the stone palace were empty save for the scurrying of a few underlings away from their Queen's instance gaze. Lilith was a being of intense power the only one to even come close to rivaling her power was Din, and Din had long since left the court for a human no less. Lilith had promised Din everything, her body, her love, her people and the top pick of the crop once she'd gained supremacy over the humans. Din had been on board for the most part had been her best wrath warrior and one of her favorite Hiloian warriors too feed from and with; she glared at the ground 'That blasted Din had to go and fall in love, with a human no less, when I'd ripped from it it's emotions…stupid humans that is exactly why they should be made our food and our slaves.' Her blood red hair feel around her face in waves and her sapphire blue eyes burned with a latent fury that was so intense that no one could look in her eyes for fear she'd lash out at them. Her body was covered in a garb of the Spartan woman and in her hand sat a cup of wine that she was sipping while her mind raced with thoughts of revenge. Oh when she found Din she would make it pay for betraying her for placing it's entire tribe in a inter-dimensional lock oh she would torture Din to no end. He lips curled into a cruel smile as he eyes slipped to the shadows which currently hid something form view but the way her eyes glinted would let anyone know that whatever was sitting in the shadows was important to her revenge plot.<p>

The sounds of someone running through the halls reached Lilith and she scowled 'who the hell is running around in my castle' she growled with displeasure, rounding the Corner one of the underlings screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Din! Din's been found!" Lilith leapt from her chair causing the cup of wine in her hand to fly into the nearby wall.

"Where?" she barked the underling caught his breath before saying,

"We haven't been able to pin point it but we defiantly found it" Lilith started to laugh and spun on her dais,

"Oh this is just too perfect! Absolutely perfect" she turned to the Rouges that were lounging close to her secret weapon and smirked cruelly, "get it read it's time to set our plan in action."

* * *

><p>Din levitated her eyes closed she'd long since dropped the invisibility and knew very well that the doctor was in the control room with her and watching her but at the moment she didn't care. Her mind was wondering in all different directions but still it seemed to come back to whether her decision to make Rory forget her was a good one. 'what are you thinking, you silly thing' she chastised herself 'if he remembers you, give you power, you're going to fulfill the vow you made all those years ago' she opened her eyes and saw the doctor watching her his eyes still held questions. Din rolled her eyes,<p>

"What do you want, Lord of Time?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest perching herself on a railing that was directly across from the chair that the Doctor was sitting in.

"Why are you letting me see you?" he asked Din shrugged,

"I don't really care at the moment. Hiding from you is the very last thing on my mind." She admitted the Doctor took a thoughtful look then nodded as if agreeing with her.

"Why are you following Rory?" He asked taking a similar sitting position to Din's.

"I already told you I am his protector." She answered,

"From?" Din stared at him blinked then said,

"Why did you come back for Pond?" she asked and the Doctor smiled seeing the Hiloian's point,

"Point taken" he said with a tilt of his head. There was silence for a moment and Din closed her eyes again after about three minutes of silence the Doctor broke it again.

"How can you be living outside your tribe? Are you even part of one? As far as I remember Hiloians were creatures that were fractured into two groups Hiloians and the Hiloians that went rouge." Din smiled a little even chuckled,

"You know a lot about my people…not enough though." She said before taking a deep breath and levitating into the air, "A Hiloian can survive away from its tribe, it's queen, when it's become bound, or contracted, to a human or anything that isn't Hiloian we are able to feed from them." the Doctor raised an eyebrow and frowned,

"You're eating Rory?" he asked his eyes hard and his frown growing deeper, he was going to end this creature was going to pay if it was somehow hurting Rory. Din rolled her eyes and nearly growled in her throat and held it back,

"I told you I am not eating him…If I were he'd be dead, I only take what I need from other living things like trees and plants. Recently it's been the energy that your ships been giving off which she's been allowing me to eat and I'm thankful for that." The Doctor raised an eyebrow then looked to his TARDIS,

"She's been feeding you?" he asked and Din smiled brightly,

"Oh yes, but only enough to keep me in this form…well sort of. The only energy that keep me solid is the energy of a living thing" she smiled a little bit as she remember Rory as a little child, "Little Rory, use to let me feed, only a little mind you, energy off of anything once he tried to get me to feed from him but I told him no. I'd kill him if I did feed off him" she said adding the last bit as more of an afterthought.

"Why make him forget you?" he asked watching her carefully and in turn she watched her him, her smile slowly fell and she raised an eyebrow,

"Why do you want to make him remember?" she retorted and the Doctor smiled.

"Maybe I want one more companion," his smile turned charming and Din smiled at that it had been a long time since someone had made that sort of advancement towards her. Then again maybe he just meant someone to travel with and she was taking it the wrong way,

"I am sorry to disappoint but I belong to Rory only he can say if I can be with another" she said the Doctor shrugged. Then her face got serious as she stepped close to the doctor so close that their breaths were mingling, "Stop trying to make Rory remember. It is very important that he remain in the dark, do you understand me, Doctor?" she asked tilting her head a little as if she was going to kiss him. The Doctor smiled a little,

"You're a naughty girl aren't you?" he asked and Din just smiled before pulling away,

"Just stop trying to make him remember, if you don't, Doctor, I'll kill you and I really don't want to take away my eye candy." She disappeared the Doctor was still smiling,

"What would make you let him to remember?" he asked Din stopped her fading and turned to look at him,

"Nothing…well maybe if the ship was being attacked and he really needed me." she said before completely disappearing leaving the Doctor alone to ponder her words a small smile cracking his lips,

"Oh yes, she is probably a very bad girl" he said chuckling to himself.

* * *

><p>Okay sorry this one is shorter but honestly I'm having a really hard time on deciding how Rory's going to react plus I'm a little afraid that I may have portrayed the doctor wrong.<p>

Also I don't know if I'm going to turn this into a Doctor/Din story, so I put a little flirtation in there to see if I should keep it going, probably not though 'cause I freaking love River with the Doctor lol I don't maybe we'll see were everything goes really.

Anyway, I hope you lot enjoy this chapter as much as the last and please do leave a review, as I said before they help review...and of course keep encouraging me to continue this story lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who, just an awesome show.

Alright everyone this is the third chapter and by far the longest and most exciting, lol even I was getting nervous with what was going to happen and I'm the one writing it, Haha!

Again thanks for the reviews!

Animemonkey13: Haha, your reviews make me laugh thank you for that it's always a pleasure to make some smile and thank you for pointing that out about Lilith…I hate when I get way into typing I make too many mistakes I'll fix it later.

Pigeonista: Thank I'm glad you like it!

RainbowShelby: Thank you very much; I am very pleased that you are enjoying the story so far I hope I live up to your expectations with this chapter.

Please all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rory looked out at the sky from the barred windows of the cobbled stoned cell that he was in currently in, this was going horribly wrong. Din had told him that everyone would think of them as nobles, Rory being the noble and Din his body guard and they would be treated as such, that had been true for the first few days but then something went wrong. One night the guards to the castle came barging into his room roughly grabbed him and threw him in a cell all the while pinning Din to a wall with the magic that was mostly prominent in this dimension. He turned away from the starless night and slid down the wall pulling his knees to his chest tears prickling at his eyes. Jesus Christ, what the hell was he supposes to do? Without Din he was nothing, at least that's what he thought but Din would always flick him in the forehead and say,<p>

_your being stupid, you are the most brilliant human that I have ever met_ Rory gasped as he looked around that wasn't just something that he thought up he actually heard her voice in his mind. There was a soft chuckle and Din's voice whispered gently, _because I'm actually talking to you, Little Rory,_ she said, _I am going to get us out of…_ he heard her screaming in pain and he felt something white hot press into his chest and somehow he knew that it was Din's pain he was feeling.

"Din, are you alright?" he cried out looking up at the ceiling there was silence for a little bit then very quietly, so quietly that it frightened Rory a little bit, _Little Rory, say my name…release my power._ She said and Rory gulped he and his ancestor that had originally bound Din too him were the only who knew Din's true name. _Please_ she begged and he chocked a little as he now felt two white pains in his chest and stomach, they had been torturing Din relentlessly. "Dolran, I release to you your full power!" he screamed the phrase at the top of his lungs knowing full well that Din would be able to hear him, he closed his eyes hoping and praying that what he'd done had been the right thing.

There was silence for a little bit then the a slight rumbling sound could be heard and then felt Rory looked around frightened as he tried to desperately grab onto something to steady himself until the trembling walls and ground clamed. When they did he heard it; it was like the sound of a cannon going off, screams followed it and he ran to the window he pulled himself up so that he could see. His eyes widened in horror as he saw people running and a being with massive wings would jump around slicing its way through the crowd with a sword of both brilliant gold and white silver surrounded by an incandescent blue flame. The creature wasn't Din though, instead of wing the color of snow its wings were a ruby red and gold and looked like a mix of a bird's and bat's wings. Its teeth were mostly normal until you saw the K-9s and lateral incisors of both arches they were fanged and they were bared in rage and pure joy as the beast sliced through the running men. The armor that it was like Din but instead of the beautiful white color it was silver and spotted with blood, the most frightening thing about this creature was that from its mouth and teeth, Rory could see bits of flesh and blood. The face was Din's but the eyes and hair were so full of color that it was like they were a dancing flame…a living flame that would flicker with excitement every time the sword would slash through a man, or it's claws would sink into the throat of a full who thought they could somehow beat Din.

Rory opened his mouth to call out Din's name and a voice, deep, rough, and soothing whispered in the back of his mind, _say its name and you it will lose its power, endangering both yours and its life_. Rory looked around again and saw there was no one but he couldn't help but listen to the voice _good boy, now go to the door_ the voice ordered and Rory listen as soon as he was close enough the door clicked and slowly swung open. Rory stared at it a minute debating whether he should go through the voice spoke again _if you do not go…Din will lose its life anyway…no Hiloian is suppose to unlock its full power….that power will drive Din mad and burn out its entire existence._ 'I could lose Din?' he thought and that was all he needed he ran out rushing past the now empty doorway that led into the dungeon, up the stairs, take a left at the end of the hall, and finally he burst through a door that lead into the courtyard were Din was now bending over a corpse the sounds of crunching and tearing flesh filled the air. Rory was quivering in fear as he thought of it for a minute 'what if Din attacks me as well' his legs began to shake he couldn't move.

"What is this" asked a sweet voice and Rory turned around to see the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life, long blood red hair was framing her face in waves and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with a sort of glee that made Rory shiver. She may have been beautiful but she was completely terrifying, "are you lost little boy?" she asked moving closer to him her hand getting closer that voice from before began screaming in his head, _don't let her touch you!_ Rory's legs were finally able to move he stepped backward and fell not noticing that they were stepped behind him. The woman laughed curly as she jumped landing next to him reaching for him again, "Aw, don't be scared little rabit. I'm going to eat you as painlessly as possible" she promised _do it now bring Din back to you! call it name! the one that I gave it!_ The voice screamed that's what Rory did.

"Din! I need you!" the woman laughed again this time it was cold and her eyes sparkled,

"No one can help you, little Rabbit, Din is mine!" she growled Rory closed his eyes thinking that he was going to die with his eyes closed he saw a massive flash of light then he heard the woman scream in pain and the sound of something crashing through a wall. Rory whimpered he didn't want to open his eyes and see the madness in Din's eyes or see as Din killed him. He flinched away when he felt trembling finger tips touch his cheek,

"Are you alright, Little Rory?" Din asked Rory's eyes snapped open and he saw a panting Din who looked tired. 'No that wasn't the right word, exhausted maybe, no that doesn't even describe that look' Rory thought he reached for Din his small hand resting on his Alien's cheek Din closed her eyes and you could see her completely relax. Rory smiled,

"You came back" he whispered and Din smiled,

"You called me…you needed me" she said before grabbing Rory's hand and pulling him up with her, Rory moved closer to her feeling that safe feeling he always did whenever Din was near him.

"That's not possible!" came the scream to their left Rory turn his head and to his horror he saw that woman pulling herself out of the rubble, her face was scratched up and a piece of wood was sticking out of her shoulder. "That human" she spat the word, "died centuries ago! Your contract it over" Din didn't say anything just pulled Rory closer to her even behind her a little bit. The woman watched them and her eyes grew wider as it all finally clicked into place for her, "No" she said shaking her head, no self respecting rouge would do that but from the looks of it, Din had. "You didn't enter into a contract of words…you entered into a contract of Name" she growled and glared at Rory, "that boy…he was the one that released you power not you. He knows your true name?" she question and Din smirked Rory tried to glare right back at the woman.

"Does it piss you off that not even you know my true name, Lilith?" he asked and she screamed raising her hand and throwing an energy ball at Din which was blocked by her shields, she tutted and shook her head, "Oh, Lilith, how soon you forget. Not even you could break through my shields." Lilith roared as she threw her hands in the air and in the middle of them a small ball of energy formed and grew bigger, Din's eyes grew and before she could stop herself she acted. She ripped open a portal back to Rory's room glad to see that the months they had spent there hadn't passed in Rory's dimension glad to see that only an hour had passed. She grabbed Rory by the shoulder and threw him through the portal then sealing it Rory screaming at her to stop the whole time, the last thing Rory saw was Din get hit in the back by a massive angry looking red ball of energy.

Rory's mother came running into her son's room when she heard him screaming to be let back in she saw him pounding on the wall yelling 'Din let me back, Din!' she ran over to her son wrapping her arms around him.

"Rory, Rory!" she screamed trying to get him to hear her over his own screams, oh she was going to have her Mother's head for telling him those stupid stories. "Rory, wake up! You are dreaming wake up!" she screamed and her son sniffed as he looked around like he wasn't sure were exactly he was, "baby, you're safe, you're home with me and your dad. Remember?" she asked and Rory looked at her big fat tears rolling down his face,

"Mommy?" he asked and she smiled pulling him into a hug and rubbing his back glad that he was finally calming down.

"Yes, sweetie, it was just a dream, remember it's all just a dream" she said soothingly no knowing that by say that the energy that Din had placed in Rory was working, making him believe that it all had been a dream, that Din had been nothing but a dream.

"Really?" he asked and his mother smiled nodding a little,

"Of course, now lets get you back in bed and tomorrow you can write it all in your journal," she said patting the leather bound book that looked back with stories and pictures, "like you always do" Rory whipped at his eyes and smiled still a little shaken.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you guys to read it" he said smiling now glad that it had all been nothing but a dream.

* * *

><p>Din's eyes snapped open as the TARDIS was hit with a blast Din watched as both Amy and Rory were flew into wall Din threw up a barrier that helped soften the blown into the wall. She flew to the control room where the Doctor was moving around the control panel wildly and glared at him,<p>

"You better not be hatching a scheme to make allow Rory to remember" she growled at him following him and he frantically threw switches and pulled levers.

"Why would I want to blow up my own ship just to do that?" he snapped glaring at her Din gave a cheeky smile before floating close to him and saying,

"Cause you want attention" she said before pushing away from as sparks flared across the console as another blast slammed into the TARDIS. The Doctor gave a yelp and started running around,

"No, no, no, no! Oh, sexy, I'm so sorry!" he said as he tried to somehow get whatever was firing at them to stop. "This is the Doctor, stop firing at my ship!" he yelled into the intercom but there was no response. Just when Din was about to speak Rory and Amy came running in Rory stopping mid run making Amy slam into him pushing him forward, Din had to stop herself from going to him and catching him before he hit the ground. She used this distraction to make herself invisible ignoring the Doctor's disapproving frown, no the Doctor would be able to get Rory out of this mess and she could remain his silent protect. She wouldn't see that fear in his face not again, that night had killed her and seeing that fear made her make her diction about sealing away Rory's memories of her and their adventures.

"Rory, Amy, were under attack!" the doctor said Amy growled a little and glared at her best friend,

"Really? I thought the TARDIS was just trying to do a little jig" she bellowed loudly as another burst of sparks rained down to her left. The Doctor ignored her and ran to another switch trying the intercom again, "This is the Doctor, stop firing upon my ship. We are not here with hostile intention we are just passing through." He said there was a response for a minute then over the intercom a deep voice said,

"You are in Baleen orbit, in violation of the decree of Queen Lilith any and all alien space craft is to be destroyed." The Doctor raised an eyebrow and Amy made her way to him standing next to him,

"What's that suppose to mean, Doctor?" she asked the Doctor looked at her then to Rory and finally to over to where he knew Din was watching.

"It means were going to die" he said truthfully, that last blast had blown out the TARDIS' transport module and if he couldn't land the ship then he couldn't repair it. Rory was staring at where he'd seen Din wide eyed and pale. There was no way that he'd just seen that, Din had just been something he'd made up as a child after the stories his Gran use to tell him, "I can't save us but you can, Rory" he said as another shower of sparks shot forward making Amy yelp.

Rory turned slowly to the doctor and grabbed his head as pain shot through it, 'no, they were just memories' he thought fighting the memories that were in the back of his mind he shook his head. There was a reason they were supposed to be forgotten he knew that and he respected that wish it's why he never touched them or tried to remember. He felt the doctor's hands on his shoulders, gentle but firm,

"You have to remember, Rory, we won't survive this if you don't and unlock her from her exile" Rory grunted in pain nearly choking on it,

"Doctor, what are you doing, you're hurting him!" Amy said trying to get over to the Doctor and Rory to try and help her husband who was obviously in pain. "Doctor, sto-Aaaa!" she yelled as a small explosion pushed her away from the console and on to the floor,

"Amy!" Rory and the Doctor both yelled at the same time and before Rory could stop himself the words feel from his mouth.

"Din, I need you! Save us!" he screamed still holding his head the throbbing pain getting strong, time seemed to slow down and Rory watched as the Doctor slowly ran over trying to help Amy up. In front of them he watched as slowly a ghost version of his imaginary friend became solid, slowly color flooded into her face making her skin tanned and beautiful, her eyes were closed but Rory knew they would be that brilliant golden color, her hair was whipping around her wildly and filling with the light blue color and shine, her clothing was changing from regular to that white battle armor that she often wore when they'd gone on their adventures.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at Rory they were completely sad shaking even with unshed tears she bowed to Rory,

"You called me…you needed me" she said before moving over to the door and looking over her shoulder at the console, "Sexy, the doors please?" she asked and the TARDIS flew them open before snow white wings erupted from Din's back and Din jumped out ready to fight.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! Wow was that Intense or what? I know I had my stomach in a knot a coupel of times and I'm the one that's writing the story, haha.<p>

Sorry guys, I know most people hate cliff hangers I'm one of them, but I still gotta plan the battle right plus it has to be perfect!

So I don't describe battle scenes well, so please in your reviews let me know if you could see everything, and if it all made sense really. Also if I got Din's eye color I'm sorry, I honestly can't remember what eye color I gave it.

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and please, leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, just an awesome, awesome show.

Again thank you all for the reviews they always make me smile that and it make me happy to see that so many people are enjoying this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

Rory tried to hang on for dear life as he, Amy, and the Doctor were flung around the TARDIS it was currently speeding through the atmosphere of the Planet below. They were following Din's orders before she'd fazed through the hual of the attacking ship and their communications link with her had ended. Rory glared at the Doctor as the alien tried to go to console and to try and stabilize the landing,

"Doctor, we have to go back, turn this ship around and go back for Din!" he screamed over the loud noises and sparks that that were firing off around the TARDIS. The Doctor ignored him trying to figure out a way of getting them to land safely the last words of Din running through his mind.

_"You get them to safety, Cousin, or so help me I'll kill you myself! Don't argue with me, I'll give you the energy that you need now, GO!"_ and with those words she turned to them pulled either energy from her own being or from the space around her formed a ball in her hand and threw it at the TARDIS. "Doctor, are listening to me?" he asked it really got on his nerves how sometimes the Doctor could blatantly ignoring him, "we have to go back for Din!" Rory tried again. He needed to make sure that she was okay, of course he couldn't remember much of his time with her but it was a feeling that he needed to be there or something would happen and it would be something very bad.

The Doctor looked over at Rory his look calculating and worried at the same time then he looked away and continued too ignored him his mind was reeling somehow stabilize the TARDIS but with the way things that were going there wouldn't be anything that he could do. The TARDIS was acting on its own and as of right now there was absolutely nothing that the Doctor could do and somehow that worried him he really didn't like when things went out of his control. His eyes turned to Rory who was now concentrating on the screen that showed the battle, what they could see of it anyway, the last two of the cursers were exploding as a blue streak shot to the main ship. Amy looked at her husband worriedly; she'd never seen him act like this and shakily made her way over to her husband a jolt throwing her into his arms making him look away from the screen to his wife.

"Are you okay?" he asked close enough that he didn't need to yell at her, Amy gave a nervous smile and a nod.

"Are you okay?" she said throwing the question back at Rory who smiled before he could answer the TARDIS made its usual landing noise Rory looked around then at the Doctor his glare setting back in.

"Go back. Right now," he ordered and the Doctor looked at him with a raised eyebrow when he didn't say anything Rory grew impatient.

He ran up to the console and started to throw switches hoping that the TARDIS would somehow understand that he wanted to go back to Din to help her in some way. He was surprised when he felt arms around him he looked behind him and saw the Doctor looking like he was about ready to kill.

"Step away from the console, Rory Williams" he said glaring a little bit but it was enough to make Rory livid how dare he even think about trying to order him around when something so important as Din was in danger, needing his and the Doctor's help. Before any of them did anything they heard a loud explosion Rory wrenched himself free of the Doctor's arms and ran out of the control room only to return seconds later holding his Gladius. If the Doctor wasn't going to do anything then Damn it, Rory was Amy watched her Husband and couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was how he'd acted when he found out that Amy had been kidnapped and their Daughter was stolen from them. When she saw that he was heading for the door she stepped in his way and he growled at her actually growled at her but instead of back away in fear she glared at him her famous temper beginning to rear its head.

"Rory Williams, you will calm down this instant" to both the Doctor and Amy's surprise Rory stepped up to getting into her face,

"Not while Din needs my help, now get out of my way" he growled before moving his wife to the side. He opened the door and made to leave the TARDIS but was stopped mid step when he saw Din standing in front of him looking worried,

"Are you guys okay?"

She asked Rory's anger instantly subsided and relief washed over him you could see that he completely relaxed then confusion crossed his face,

"Din, what happened?" he asked Din took a deep breath before saying,

"After I took out the two battle ships I went after the main one, there were a lot of Wraths on board so instead of fighting my way through I took out their engines and they ended up crashing. That was the explosion that you heard." She explain before reaching for Rory _Remember little Rory, no Hiloian can hid their eye color. Always look for their eye color_ whispered Din's voice Rory looked at Din and instead of seeing that molten gold color he saw bright pink eyes in an instant he had the imposter at sword point.

"What'd you do with Din" he growled the tension and anger coming back like a tsunami the imposter tried to pull off the innocent look but dropped it once it saw that it wasn't fooling the human in front of it. Amy watched with surprise as the woman from earlier turned into something completely different instead of the copper colored skin there was green scales that covered certain areas like the shoulders and the cheeks of the things face. Its face began to elongate into a small snout and it's eyes turned from round to almond shaped finally the tips of it's fingers turned to razor sharp claws the Doctor seeing this tried to push Rory out of the way or to at least warn him but wasn't fast enough Rory threw up his sword in preparation to block the lizard thing's attack but like when he was a child the attack never came he saw that the real Din slammed into the lizard thing forcing it away from the entrance of the TARDIS Rory ran outside so that he could see everything.

Din glared at the creature in front of her everything about her ached, blood was trailing down the corner of her mouth and over her eye she was going to be fighting one eyes in this fight but that wasn't really much different from the time that Rory and her had gone to the world of Almindon, of course Din had also been male then so she had a little deep pool of stamina to pull from then she did in her female for. As if reading her need Rory shouted,

"Din we need Strength!" in an instant everything about Din was male his looks, his armor, his hair was pulled backing into a low pony tail. He smiled at the Dragon Wrath before him,

"Oh you are so dead now" he chuckled his voice now deep and sensual almost erotic1. The Dragon Wrath glared at him,

"Your time bound to that human has made you weak" it said before lunging at Din it's claws ready Din easily dodged the attack making the two fighters switch positions Din smiled as his hand rested on the hilt of his blade before unsheathing it. As a woman the blade was a rapier and as a male it was a broad sword and seeing it made Rory remember the night that he and Din had first met. It looked at magnificent now as it did then, Din took a stance his eye goading his opponent into a fighting stance.

"If my time with the Human has made me weak then why can you not touch me?" he taunted the beast roared and lunged for Din and Din lunged for the Dragon Wrath it was like in the old movies when two foes would lunge for each other and meet in midair the only lookers only able to see a quick flash of light before the two fighting landed in their opponents starting positions. Din stood back to the Dragon Wrath as it turned growling drool now rolling down its snout it was giving into the madness that often infected every mind of the rouge Hiloians.

"That it, Traitor!" it yelled before moving to making another attack on Din who didn't move from his spot two steps into the attack and the beast began quiver before screaming and slowly disintegrating into nothing. Din turned to Rory smiling before sheathing his sword,

"Looks like we did it again, Little Rory" he said before steam started coming off his body and he fell into his default appearance a mixture of both male and female.

Rory saw Din's legs begin to shake before they finally gave out and before the Hiloian could hit the ground Rory caught it,

"You came back" he said using the same words that he'd said on the night that Din had made him believe she wasn't real. It smiled and started to chuckle before it gave way to a crushing cough Rory reacted on instinct picked it up in a bridal style and brought her into the TARDIS to be patched up.

* * *

><p>Crap this is a short one...Sorry! but I'm dealing with a lot of stuff, tryin' to get everything in order for my wedding, moving to a state and into a new apartment, and trying to find a job while getting certified. It's a lot of work lol.<p>

So here's the fourth Chapter, what'd you all think? I was planning on making it long and having many Rory Din moments but please don't start thinking that I'm putting those two together. Rory is forever Amy's Hell if anything Din would be a fling for the Doctor more than interested in Rory.

Anyway the next one should be longer because you all get to meet Hiloian and their Queen! Squeee!

* * *

><p>1 Think of the most erotic voice you can think of and that would basically be Din male voice. Given Din's species history of being the ones that started the Succubae and Incubi legends I think it only fitting that their voices be extremely erotic.<p> 


End file.
